narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The New Gokage Sennin: Ryun Uchiha vs Seireitou Hyuga
Confrontation for Gokage Sennin Seireitou rested on top of a Kitsune statue in the Kitsune Realm. Ryun appeared with his kitsune powers, "Yo! I think you know what this is about." Ryun said smiling. "No, what?" asked Seireitou, sipping his sake. Ryun fell on his back, then as he got up he looked at Seireitou very seriously, "The title of Gokage Sennin." Seireitou stoped drinking and gave Ryun a look that pierced the soul. "Gokage Sennin, tuh, arent we getting alittle ahead of ourselves here?" said seireitou as he lazily got up. "Ya right." Ryun said putting his hand on his sword. "Huh, think so, well then" said seireitou as he drew KyuubiTaishou. "Come on then, Ryun" said seireitou making a hand gesture. Ryun stood there looking at him. "Didnt you hear me, i said come!" said seireitou as Ryun just, without warning, just was flung at seireitou. Seireitou dodged him and ryun flew into a rock wall. Ryun smiled, "This brings back memories." Ryun said. Ryun threw a large amount of shuriken and kunai at Seireitou. Seireitou closed his eyes and crossed his arms. The shuriken and kunai just bounced off of him without even touching him. "That brings back memoeries as well, but..... with skills like that, you cant become the Gokage Sennin" said seireitou, arms still crossed and eyes closed. Ryun grinned, "Raitama Eisou!!!" Ryun said blasting a Raitama sword in the direction of Seireitou. Seireitou still had his eyes closed and sheathed his sword. He focused a thin amount of red chakra to his hand. He grabbed the Raitama Eisou and shattered the Raitama sword to pieces. "I just told you, jutsu like that won't win you this fight" said seireitou. He opened his eyes for a moment, Ryun was blasted away towards a tree, causing a large explosion and trees falling ontop of Ryun. Seireitou closed his eyes once more. The Lightning Clone poofed away. Ryun scratched his head, "I see..." Ryun created 1000 Kage Bunshins and sent them to fight Seireitou. While keeping his eyes closed, he aerobically jumped through the air, and using nothing but taijutsu destroyed all 1000 clones, but the real ryun was nowhere to be seen. Seireitou thinking back to what Ryun said in their 2nd fight, "Ryun, in case you havent noticed yet, im not even using my Shikai yet" said seireitou smiling and closed his eyes once more, as if, he was preparing something. Ryun observed the situation, "Yes that is enough." Ryun also closed his eyes, "I've got you figured out." Eyes closed, "Really, by mimiking me?" said seireitou laughing. "Fine then, you seem to wanna fight for real now, then stop with the kiddie tricks. Seireitou appeared to be done with whatever he was planning. The Real Fight Begins ]] ]] Ryun opened his eyes revealing his Kagirinaigan. Seireitou opened his eyes, one eye was glowing green and the other glowed yellow/orange. "Its your turn, Ryun" Ryun ran in the direction of Seireitou and poked Seireitou's eyes with Raitama Senbon. The senbon entered Seireitou's eyes and disappeared apon entry. "Are you that stupid, please, the 5 Nations would fall with you as their leader, if you really want that title, then prove it!" said seireitou. Seireitou tapped Ryun forehead with his finger and with a poke, blew him away. "Heh, one finger's all im gonna need"